The One Day Without a Plan
by Raising-The-Dawn-Rose
Summary: When I look at my old school I swear every time I begin to cry. All those memories flood back to me and then I see it all play over in my head like an old movie. Story is better then summary rated for death and violnce R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_The One Day without a Plan_

_When I look at my old school I swear every time I begin to cry. All those memories flood back to me and then I see it all play over in my head like an old movie….._

Flash Back

May/21/2008

I walked up to my friend that I have known since 4th grade TJ, Gus, Vince, Mikey and Gretchen. All through school the only thing that changed about us was how we dressed. I traded in my pig tails for swoop bangs and shoulder length hair. My dress and stockings for skinny jeans and black t-shirts. I still wear my boots though. TJ traded his white shirt and green jacket for black shirts and a leather jacket. He traded his hat in and wears his hair in a short pony tail now. Gus changed his short pants for camo baggy pants and his button up shit for a white tank top and his hair is still short just like it was in Elementary. Gretchen still smart as ever traded her dress for jeans and shirts and her pig tails for just a long pony tail and her glasses for contacts. Vince no longer the athletic person he was back then. Now he was the Skater boy of the school he traded his Jersey and shorts for skater jeans and band shirts and he still wears converses. While Mikey still being the big guy he is just stayed the same all but his hair. He dyed it black and let it grow long for a play in junior high and he has had long black hair since. Every one in school knew we were the ones to come to if you needed help. If you need your car fixed you would go to me or TJ. Homework help you went to Gretchen and for getting in shape you went to Gus or Vince. But today was the last day we would be known as the Can Do Group. For today we will graduate.

"Hey TJ you ready for tonight?"Gus asked TJ as he sat down at our usual lunch table."Yah man why wouldn't I be?"TJ asked as he bit in to his Sandwich"I don't know I just have a feeling that a something is going to happen and that maybe you were forgetting to tell someone something" as I walked up to the table I knew that TJ had something on his mind but I could not tell what it was "Gus I told you I will wait till after lunch when the whole group is here" Gus and TJ looked up as I sat down and TJ flashed me that smile I fell in love with, but , not that he knows I like him. "Hey Spinelli." "Hey TJ. What were you and Gus talking about?" I could've sworn I heard Gus sinker when I asked TJ. "Oh...um...it was nothing just about the...um...Where Vince was." he was such a bad liar. "Oh ok. Hey about all us meeting after lunch where are we meeting at I forgot?" "Oh by my locker and don't forget this time we all need to be there its important." As he said that the rest of the group was sitting down "Hey Grech can you put the book down for at least 30 minutes to eat lunch?" I swear she always has a book of some kind with her but I guess something's never change. "Oh but this is the most interesting book I can't put it down… is that Turkey?" The one thing that could draw her away from a book is my turkey sandwiches. "Maybe. The only way to tell is to put the book down and eat lunch." I said as I handed her the sandwich I had packed extra. "So Gus did you ask Chippy if she would marry you yet?" Gus and Chippy had been dating since 6th grade and he told us he was going to ask her to marry him. "Yah I did and the wedding will be right after she gets out of school in 2 years. Oh yah and TJ would you be my best man?" who would have thought that Gus would be the first in the group to get married. "I would be honored Gustav." "Dude what bout me and Mikey?" "What I was going to ask if you two would be my grooms men of course." As lunch progressed so did the talk of Gus's wedding.

After Lunch

I was standing by TJs locker waiting to hear what he had to say. But when everyone came over they were all dressed up. When TJ came up to me I knew he had something important to tell us. "Ashley Funicello Spinelli will you marry me?" Teege was down on one knee in front of me holding a ring box with the most beautiful engagement ring ever how could I say no. "TJ...I..." His smile faded away how he could think I was going to say no. I just can't seem to say yes with out screaming. "YES! Yes I will marry you Theodor Jackson Detweiler!" He then placed the ring in my left ring finger and pulled me in to kiss him… when we heard the gun shots and screams ring though out the halls of 7th Street High School. "Ok nobody move stay where you are and no one gets hurt." Randal. Who would have thought that he would have a gun let alone use it? "Ok now listen if you all would head to the Gym I will explain all this now please I don't want to shot anyone so if you would please calmly move to the Gym at this time no one else will get shot." All these years of being so quite who would have thought that he was planning to do this. "TJ you and your group I want you guys to stay where your at o don't move." Why would he do this no one ever messed with him we just left him alone? "TJ what are we going to do." When TJ looked down at me I knew than that this is one time when he didn't have a plan. "Truthfully…I don't know." This time our group is in trouble and we don't have a way to get out "TJ get your group over here now." As we made our way over to Randal I had a feeling this was going to be a one way trip. "What do you want with us Randal?" TJs voice showed no fear but I could feel it in his hand that I was now holding that he was afraid. "Why to give you and your fiancé an early wedding gift of course. Why else would I wait till you asked Spinelli to marry you?" but then why would he call out the whole school? He had more to his plan then what he was letting us know about. "Ok then Dude…Just gives it to then and we will go we don't want trouble we just want to graduate and get out of here." Vince was so brave but sometimes foolish. "Shut it LaSalle" Randal pointed the gun at Vince. "Dude please we don't want trouble ok." "No LaSalle you don't want trouble of course not you guys had enough of that in Elementary, But, Now it's my turn to get in trouble and you guys…well your just the people to use." All those years if you told me Randal was going to try and kill us I would have called you crazy…But now. "Ok Spinelli now you come over here and let me see that ring he got you." TJ looked down at me and let go of my hand as I stepped closer to the kid who was holding a gun to one of my best friends. I held my hand out for him to get a look at the ring when he grabbed my hand I yelped as he jerked me closer to him and TJ tried to move to grab me from him when Randal turned the gun to me and held it to my head. "Now TJ I just want to take a look at the ring. Now don't take a step closer or I will shot your pretty little Fiancé here and don't think I won't." TJ then took a step back to where he was standing before. "Good Choice Detweiler." I wanted to scream and kick him for holding me like he was and for pointing a gun a me and my friends but I knew better then that cuz right now he is the one holding the gun. "Ok now I want you to walk into the Gym and tell every one that you're engaged." He then pushed me into TJs arms and pointed to the gym and told us to walk. My friend fallowed us into the Gym along with Randal behind us making sure we didn't try and make a run for it. When we entered the Gym everyone's eyes fell on to us as Randal came in behind us and then closing the doors when he entered. "Ok now everyone listen up Detweiler has something he wants to tell you." Randal shouted to the crowed as he pushed us to the center of the crowed. I held tight to TJ as he lead us to the center of the stage where Graduation would be taking place later on that night. TJ cleared his voice "Um...well… Spinelli and I are getting married." When he said that an applauded arose from the crowed of teachers and students who have known us our whole lives and that's when Randal had all he could take and he fired in to the crowed of people. "That's enough now I want all the freshmen to line up on that wall." When he said that all the freshmen moved to the east wall of the gym."Ok now all the sophomores line up against that wall over there. Ok now all the juniors up against that wall over there and now all you seniors in the middle in a single file line facing me." I wish I knew what his plan was and what he wanted from us. We stayed in the lines for what seemed like hours while Randal paced back and forth in front of the only way out like…like he didn't plan this far in to his plan. "Ok now listen up I want all of you but the seniors to get out of here." As he said that he opened the doors to let all the classes out but the seniors. When all the others had gotten out the seniors just stayed in the single line not knowing if we were going to make it out or not. "Ok you guys this is it our last time together for this...this is the end." And with that he got out the gun and started firing at all of us. "Vince, Gus, Gretchen, Mikey over here." TJ tried getting them to get over by the door that Randal forgot about as he was firing into the crowed. "Ok guys I got a plan to get most of the class out of here but its not going to be easy." I can't believe that Randal was doing this. "Spinelli…I love you." I hope TJ is not saying that for the reason I think he is. "Ok guys time to put plan Take Out Crazy in motion ok Gus you the only one who knows how to use a gun so when we get it you know what to do with it right?" "Yah Teege." "Good Vince I want you to head to where the Ashley's are and get them to the door and Mikey I want you to go to where the Diggers and the other group are and get them out. Gretchen I'm going to need you do get out of here fast and take Spinelli and go get help." "Ok got it Teege." "Ok guys this maybe our last chance lets go. Spinelli no matter what happens I want you to remember that no matter what I love you and I want you to be happy." I felt the tears falling down my face. "I love you to. As long as I have you Teege I will be happy." With that I kissed him I never wanted to leave him but he wanted me and Gretchen to get help because we ran the fastest. "Ok Gus lets go." "Ok TJ"

TJs point of View

As I charged at Randal I knew that I was not going to get out but I knew what I had to do. The firing of the gun could still be heard as it echoed through the Gym. As I walked upon Randal he turned on me. "Now TJ I knew you would try something like this. You do know that I won't think twice about shooting you right?" I knew that he would but I needed to help everyone else. "Yah I knew you would that's why I always have a plan GUS NOW!" And with that I and Gus both jumped on him.

Gus's Point of View

"Now TJ I knew you would try something like this. You do know that I won't think twice about shooting you right?" What was TJ thinking? "Yah I knew you would that's why I always have a plan GUS NOW!" when TJ said that I jumped on Randal's back but not before I heard the gun being fired and TJ gasp as he fall to the ground and I got the gun away from Randal I held it to his head. "Now Randal you have done enough damage I think it's over with now." And with that I fired the last shot at Randal killing him right then and there. I put the gun down and ran over to TJ. He had a pulse but it was fading and fast.

Spinelli's Point of View

"Now TJ I knew you would try something like this. You do know that I won't think twice about shooting you right." What was he thinking he can't do this to me? "Yah I knew you would that's why I always have a plan GUS NOW!"When TJ yelled that Randal fired the gun and TJ fell to the ground and Gus got the gun away from Randal and held the gun to his head. "Now Randal you have done enough damage I think it's over with now." And with that Gus fired the last shot and killed Randal right then and there. I ran over to TJ as the police were running in along with paramedics. Gus checked TJ pulse and he said it was fading so I ran over and got a paramedic right away. As they got TJ on a gurney he moaned in pain and opened his eyes. "Spin…I…Love…you" his hand fell limp in my hand and I knew then that I will never see my best friend my love ever again.

two weeks later

Only four people had been killed that day. Ashley A, Swinger Girl, the oldest of the Diggers and my Best Friend Theodor Jackson Detweiler. There were editorials about him in the newspaper and on the news the titled it "The Hero of Third Street" he was more then a hero he was a great person and a great leader. "Ashley Spinelli" as I walked across that stage that night I did it for TJ. "Gustavo Griswald, Vincent LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler and Mikey Blumberg these are four of the kids who deserve more then what there getting now. These Students are one less tonight. There Leader Theodor Detweiler who gave his life to save all these students who stand before you tonight. So tonight we raise our prayers up to god hoping that TJ is in a better place." I knew I was crying but I didn't care I lost him and there is nothing I can do to get him back.

End Flash Back

_May/21/2010_

_Two years have passed since TJs death and I'm still coming here every year just to remind myself of what was taken away from me. The gang split up after Gus got married we just stop talking after he married Chippy. But I do know that Vince is a famous Skater now and he is marrying Gretchen in June and that Gus and Chippy are going to have twins in August. I well I am still me but I am a speaker for schools to keep what happed to me from happening to them and I'm now the only one of my peers who stayed in town after the shooting everyone just couldn't face the fact that TJ was gone so everyone just packed up and never came back. Till today for the memorial for 'The Third Street Hero'._

A/N ok that's it thank you for reading and please read and review BTW I wish I owned Recess but sadly I don't


	2. just trying out tell if should Continue

'The Third Street Hero'

_I didn't want to come, but I knew that if I didn't something bad would happen._

"Welcome back to all. I just wish that we were meeting on happier terms but alas we are not we are reuniting on sad terms for the loss of a great hero


End file.
